Lier par la haine et par le sang
by jessi-k94
Summary: Résumé : Kurapika a libérer le chef de la Brigade Phamtom en échange de Gon et Kirua. Elle est depuis en proie à des cauchemars de son passée qu'elle croyait avoir oubliée...excuser moi pour le chapitre deux, je m'étais tromper lors de l'envoie gomen asai
1. Chapitre 1

_LIER PAR LE SANG ET PAR LA HAINE_

_BONJOUR TOUS LE MONDE! JE SUIS JESSI-K94 ET UNE FERVANTE ADMIRATRICE DE HUNTER X HUNTER! AUJOURD'HUI, JE VOUS PRESENTE MA PREMIERE FIC SUR HUNTER X HUNTER**. **_

_**Je dois dire que sa m'as pris longtemps avant de prendre ma décision. L'histoire se déroule autour de mon(ma) personnage favorit(e) de ce manga. (Oui je sais, beaucoup hésitent sur le sexe de kurapika. Étrangement, j'aimerais bien que kurapika-chan sois une fille )Dans cette fic, Kurapika est une fille, désoler pour celles qui voudrait que ce soit un mec. Je ne connais pas beaucoup le caractère de Kuroro , donc je préfère prévenir que sont caractère sera peut-être OOC et aussi un risque de spoil. L'histoire se déroule après que Kurapika se soit évanouie après avoir libérer le chef de la Brigade Phamtom en échange de Gon et Kirua dans l'OAV de York Shin City. Sur ce, Bonne lecture^^Et désoler pour les fautes d'orthographe, faut dire que je suis pas douée-_-'**_

_**Résumé : Kurapika a libérer le chef de la Brigade Phamtom en échange de Gon et Kirua. Elle est depuis en proie à des cauchemars de son passée qu'elle croyait avoir oubliée. Elle est également tourmentée par la phrase mystérieuse que Kuroro lui avait glissée à l'oreille avant qu'il ne s'en aille pour l'échange des otages. Pendant ce temps, Kuroro a réussi à se libérer du Nen de la jeune fille et il semble la connaître mieux qu'il ne le laisse paraître. Que s'est-il donc passer durant l'attaque du clan Kuruta il y a 6 ans? Pourquoi Kurapika est-elle la seule survivante?Quel secret cache donc Kuroro à propos de la jeune fille? **_

_**Genre : mystère/romance/Drame/Horreur**_

_**Couple : Kuroro x Kurapika et peut être Léolio x Kurapika**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Quand le passé resurgit...**_

_-Père...Où êtes vous ? Père! _

_Une petite fille, âgé d'environs 10-11 ans aux long cheveux blond or lui arrivant au niveau des reins et aux grand yeux bleu-vert océan , marchais dans un couloir sombre seulement éclairé par quelques torches de feu. Et sur ces murs, des inscriptions du clan sur lequel son père y régnait et qui, très bientôt, son tour viendrait de prendre sa place._

_La fillette se souciait guère du jour où lequel son règne sur le clan arriverait. Tous ce qu'elle voulait, c'était étudié et s'amuser avec ses amis. Elle étais la plus douée de tous les enfants Kuruta en ce qui concernait les connaissances et le combat. Elle les considérait comme sa famille ce qui étais le cas, malgré que son père et elle faisait partit de la branche régnante sur eux. Elle se comportait un peu comme un garçon manqué mais elle portait toujours sa sublime robe bleu auquel étais inscrit en jaune les insigne de sa tribu. Oui, elle étais leurs « princesse » et son père , leurs « roi »._

_l'enfant cessa sa marche une fois arrivé devant une grande pièce éclairer par la lumière du soleil couchant et un homme blond comme les blé avec une boucle d'oreille en argent qui pendais sur son oreille droite , debout devant la grande fenêtre ,regardant l'astre solaire se coucher ._

_-Père. Disait la petite._

_L'homme se retourne vers la petite voix. Il avait les yeux bleu-abysse ,d'apparence d'une trentaine d'année mais d'ôté d'une beauté ainsi que d'un charme envoutant et son regard était très tendre et ont y voyait dans ceux ci tous l'amour d'un père. Il ressemblait à un ange. Celui fit un doux sourire en direction de l'enfant avant de prononcer :_

_-Kurapika. Tu voulait me voir?_

_La fillette hocha doucement la tête. Elle s'approche du blond et baissa la tête._

_-Qui y à t-il ma petite princesse?Tu m'a l'aire soucieuse. Fit l'homme inquiet._

_-Père. Fit doucement la fillette. Pourquoi les humains s'entretue entre eux?Pourquoi ne peuvent -ils pas vivres en paix comme notre peuple?_

_L'homme haussa les sourcils, puis, avec un autre tendre sourire, il se dirige vers un canapé et il alla s'assoir dessus, invitant sa fille à le rejoindre qui ne se fit d'ailleurs pas prier et elle s'assied sur les genoux du bel homme ._

_-Tu sais ma chérie, ta défunte mère s'était posée la même question. Malheureusement, l'Homme est mauvais par nature. Il ne peut s'empêcher de faire le mal quand on lui a causer du tort ou quand il est épris d'un fort désir de quelque chose. Mais quand il s'attache à des gens, il en devient presque bienveillant._

_-Mais nous ,père, on est différents n'est ce pas ? Coupa naïvement la fillette._

_Mais le père hocha négativement et tristement la tête._

_-Malheureusement non, Kurapika. Nous sommes aussi des êtres humains, ont peut ressentirent de l'envie et de la colère, et ce malgré notre « différence » d'eux. Mais heureusement et avec le temps, notre peuple à apprit à vivre en paix et sans ténèbres dans nos cœurs. _

_-Quand tu as parler de notre différence des autres humains. Tu veut parler de nos yeux qui deviennent rouge feu lorsqu'on est prit par une violente excitation ou une terrible colère?Questionna la princesse._

_-Oui ma fille, c'est de sa que je voulais parler. Mais je doit te mettre en gardes. Malgré que notre clan fut pendant des génération en paix et en parfaite harmonie, il se peut qu'un jour notre Utopie d'harmonie et de paix soit à tous jamais brisé. Car nous aussi ont pourrais succomber à la haine._

_-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi père!_

_-Parce que nos pupilles écarlates sont considérer comme l'une des 7 merveilles du monde. Et beaucoup de gents peu scrupuleux voudrait s'en emparer à tout prix. Et cela risque d'arriver bien plus tôt que prévue. Mais je te promet de toujours te protéger quand ce moment arrivera. Tu est mon plus beau trésor et tu es mon centre d'univers._

_La fillette sourit tendrement à son père et se blottit dans ses bras. Celui ci caresse doucement les cheveux de la petite fille._

_-Oh fait Kurapika, tu vas bientôt me succéder d'ici une semaine ,puisse que tu auras 11 ans. Tu vas bientôt te rendre au temple de la déesse du feu pour ta succession à la maturité._

_La petite princesse hocha la tête. Dans leurs tribu, la loi voulait que lors de la succession à la maturité, le prince ou la princesse héritièr(e) devait se rendre ,comme la plus part des autres enfants Kuruta lorsqu'ils atteignent l'age mature, au temple de la déesse du feu pour y pratiquer la cérémonie et revenir au village pour y participer à la réception de la succession. _

_La règle stipulais de verser dans un verres de rubis une boisson rouge écarlates appeler « le sang de la déesse » et de boire la coupe .Ensuite d'allumer une bougie et de se rendre au cimetière des Kuruta et de prêter serment devant la tombe du tout premier chef Kuruta de protéger et de guider les Kurutas durant sa période de règne sur eux avant de déposer la bougie sur la tombe._

_Malgré qu'elle étais plus mature que tout les autres enfants de son clan, elle ne se sentais pas prête pour cette lourde tache._

_-Père...C'est trop tôt. Je ne suis pas prête..._

_L'homme frotte la tête de sa fille et lui murmura :_

_-Ne t'en fait pas. Fait à ton rythme. Mais souviens toi d'une chose, ne chercher pas à te venger si quelqu'un te fait du tort. Croie moi. Tu risque de t'en mordre les doigts et croie moi je sais mieux que quiconque de quoi je parle..._

_Une fois que « l'ange » eu fini sa phrase, il se rend compte que l'enfant s'étaie endormie. Il la regarde attendri. Il lui caresse ses cheveux couleur or en murmurent :_

_-Oui...La vengeance ne te mèneras à rien ma chère enfant...Car elle ne fait que causer malheur et désespoir ,une fois que tes mains furent couverte de sang._

…

_Du sang...Du sang à pertes de vue...Des flammes rougeoyantes incendiait son village...Des corps sans vie jonchant le sol de terre bruler par le feu...Des gents qu'elle n'avait jamais vue, massacrait les siens en riant tels des démons et...LEURS ARRACHAIT LES YEUX !Un d'entre eux semblais prendre bien plus de plaisir que les autre à ce massacre. Il ressemblais à un homme des caverne avec une peau d'ours sur ses épaules et il étais plus grand que les autre hommes du villages ou du groupe de tueur. Il se retourne un moment le dos face à la fillette et une araignée étais tatouer sur son dos avec le numéro onze inscrit. La petite blonde fixais l'horrible dessin sans savoir qu'il deviendra le symbole de sa haine dans un futur proche._

_L'horreur et la terreur étais inscrit sur le visage de l'enfant aux cheveux d'or ,dont ses yeux d'ange bleu-vert océan, avait fait place à la couleur du sang. Elle courra vers les blessés les plus éloigner du champ de bataille pour ne pas se faire repérer. Elle tente de soigner leurs blessures ,qui malheureusement,étais trop grave, en plus de leurs globes oculaires arracher. Les larmes aux yeux, elle crie désespérément à ses compagnons de rester en vie , tout en tentant d'arrêter l'hémorragie de leurs blessures, en vain. Tous ce qu'elle arrivait à faire, c'était de souiller ses mains et sa robe de cérémonie bleu, de sang._

_Ses compatriotes ne cessèrent de lui criez : « Fuyez Princesse !Ne vous occupez pas de nous ! Partez avant 'qu'Ils' ne vous trouve et 'qu'Ils' ne vous tue vous aussi! » _

_-Mais qui sa'Ils'? S'exclama la petite les larmes pleins les yeux. Et qui sont ces gents? Pourquoi nous attaque-t-ils?_

_-Il s'agit...Des criminelles les plus rechercher dans le monde...Des tueurs fou et voleurs de la pire espèce...La BRIGADE PHAMTOME...! _

_Puis, ils rendirent leurs dernier soupire dans les bras de leurs future souveraine. _

_La fillette, les yeux grand ouvert et pleins de larmes, pleura à gros sanglots. Les trainés argenté qui glissèrent sur ses joues de neige étaient reflétées de rouge par l'éclat écarlate des yeux de l'enfant. Ses pleures alertèrent un des tueurs, celui ci avait les cheveux noirs tiré en jais et un tatouage sur le front. Il s'approche de la petite princesse à grand pas, la petite blonde sue tout de suite qu'elle étais en danger. Elle abandonna les corps inertes de ses compagnons et courra dans la forêt. _

_Elle courait à pertes d'haleine sur le chemin tortueux de pierres pointus et tranchant , lui blessant ses petits pieds nue. Les buissons épineux lui déchirait presque sa robe de cérémonie bleu et jaune qui étais désormais coloré de sang et lui égratignait ses bras et ses jambes. Elle avait mal dans sa poitrine. Son cœur battait comme celui d'un petit animal tentent naïvement d'échapper à la mort. Ses blessures la firent souffrir mais elle sait qu'elle doit continuer. Sinon, le tueur risquait de la rattraper._

_Dans un moment inattention elle tourna la tête pour voire si il la poursuivait toujours et elle trébuche lourdement sur une racine d'arbre et elle tombe lourdement sur le sol, en se cognant durement la tête contre le rocher, l'assomment à moitié._

_-Je t'ai trouvée .fit l'homme arborant un visage sans expression._

_C'est fini. Elle va mourir. Elle regarde l'homme qui va lui ôté la vie droit dans les yeux comme un petit animal,qui, bien que prit au piège, allait se battre pour sa survie malgré sa peur au ventre. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir le diable en personne en face d'elle. Dans un dernier sursaut de survie, la petite princesse prit sa dague de cérémonie dans sa robe déchirer. Malgré la douleur dans ses petits doigts écorcher à cause de la chute, elle fit face eu tueur prête à défendre chèrement sa vie malgré que ce soit peine perdu. Elle le défit du regard malgré la terreur qui la saisissait. Elle se battra jusqu'à son dernier souffle. L'individu fixe la petite fille d'un regard amusé._

_Il s'approcha d'elle et il se baissa à sa hauteur pour ensuite amener sa main vers le menton de la petite blonde pour la forcée à le regarder dans les yeux, celle ci ne le laissa pas le temps de le faire et le blesse à la main d'un coup de dague en crachant tel un félin en colère._

_-Sale monstre ! Jamais je ne vous pardonnerais pour ce que vous avez fait à mon peuple! Ils étais innocents! Hurla la blonde._

_' En voilà une petite chatte sauvage' Pensais t-il railleur._

_La petite princesse le fusillait du regard brulant de ses iris écarlate. Le brun en fut fasciner. Une tel flamme de vivre et de se battre jusqu'au bout brulait en cette enfant. Elle pouvais bien se permettre d'être la prestigieuse princesse de l'honorable clan Kuruta. Quelque part, l'homme fut comme fasciner par le regard de la petite Kuruta, comme lorsqu'il examinait les objets qu'il venait juste de voler. Mais là, c'était autre chose. Et il ne saurait l'expliquer pourquoi, mais cette enfant l'attirais._

_Un fin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et il s'approcha à nouveau de la fillette en lui tenant son poignet pour pas qu'elle le blesse une seconde fois avec la dague. Il plongea ses yeux d'ébène dans les rubis flamboyant de rage de Kurapika et lui murmure :_

_-Tu es très intéressante. Tu me plait bien petite princesse. Ton regard charger de haine et de colère me fascine. Je voudrait tant qu'ils m'appartiennent ,mais je pense qu'ils sont bien mieux là où ils sont. Je veut bien faire une exception pour toi et te laisser la vie sauve._

_La Kuruta braqua ses yeux haineux contre cet homme et cracha :_

_-Je préfère mourir que de recevoir un traitement de faveur de votre part!Je vous tuerais !_

_Le chef des tueurs soupire ,agacer. Cette petite étais bornée. Il la frappe violemment au ventre. La petite écarquilla les yeux et gémit sous la douleur avant de perdre connaissance. L'homme regarde le petit corps de la petite princesse s'effondrer sur le sol comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Il la regarde un moment avant de s'accroupir à coté d'elle et de lui caresser tendrement ses cheveux d'or. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait un tel geste, surtout envers cette enfant qu'il connait à peine. Ses mèches d'or étais si douces, sa peau est si blanche et elle possède un vrai visage de poupée de porcelaine. Un véritable ange. _

_Il prit la dague cérémonial des mains de la petite blonde et il coupa une de ses longues mèches couleur soleil. Il prit son livre de nen et il plaça la mèche à l'intérieur comme marque-page. Le jeune homme brun se penche vers l'oreille de l'enfant et lui murmure une étrange mit ensuite la dague de l'enfant dans sa poche et il se relève avant de jeter un dernier regard sur le corps inanimée de la petite Kuruta avant de retourner à son massacre qu'il avait interrompue. _

…

_Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, l'homme n'étais plus dans les parages. Elle étais toujours en vie. La petite fille ne pouvais s'empêcher de se maudire intérieurement pour avoir été si faible. Soudain, l'image des corps de ses compatriotes lui revint en mémoires. Non! Et si son père étais... _

_Paniquée, la petite blonde se redresse tant bien que mal. Ses genoux étais bien écorcher et elle saignait abondamment. Elle clapissait de douleur mais elle tenait bon. Tout en titubant et en s'agrippant à certain arbres pour ne pas tomber, elle se rendit tant bien que mal jusqu'à son village tout en lutant contre les vertiges._

_Une fois arriver, la scène qui se déroulait devant la petite fille la glaça d'horreur. Son villages n'étais plus qu'un tas de cendres et les corps des siens jonchais sur le sol sans vie, leurs globes oculaires arrachés. La petite princesse se retins de vomir ainsi que ses larmes. Elle continue de marcher péniblement tout en appelant son père. Elle s'était éloigner du champ de bataille et elle regagna sa maison. Ce qu'elle vis la fit hurler d'horreur. _

_Son père étais là...Baignant dans une mare de sang...Son corps découpé en morceau...Le torse, les intestins, les bras et les jambes étais éparpiller dans toute la pièce et la tête étais en plein milieu de cette mare sanglante..._

_La petite courut jusqu'à la mare rouge écarlates et elle prit la tête de son père entre ses bras et elle pleura longtemps en le bercent tendrement entre ces bras. Elle maudit les misérables qui lui avait prit son villages , sa famille et son foyer. Elle jure sur sa vie et son peuple qu'elle traquerait les assassins et qu'elle les exterminerait tous jusqu'au dernier. Et leurs promet aussi de leurs rapporter les pupilles dérober , quitte à ce qu'elle doit y laisser sa propre vie._

_Elle déposa un doux baiser du le front de la tête de son père qui lui aussi n'avait plus ses globes oculaires. Son visage était marquer par l'horreur. Elle savait que ce n'étais pas pour les tortures qu'il avait dû certainement subir qu'il avait une tel expression de mélancolie sur le visage. Il devait peut-être croire que sa fille étais morte également dans d'atroces souffrances avec les autres et il devait s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir pus la protéger. Kurapika se sentait tellement coupable et honteuse. Elle aimerait tellement lui dire qu'elle est là et qu'elle vas bien ne serait ce que pour que les dur traits de souffrance de son père s'adoucissent d'un sourire. Mais elle savait que plus jamais elle ne reverrait le sourire doux et chaleureux de son père qui la réconfortait. _

_Elle repose tendrement sur le sol le visage de son unique famille et elle prit les deux sabres de son père qui étais juste à coté de se qui restais du corps. Elle sortie du fourreau l'une des deux lames aiguiser et elle se coupa ses longs cheveux d'or qui tombais dans le liquide vitale colorant le sol de sa demeure._

_Elle brulait ensuite les corps des défunts , le regard vide, écarlates comme les flammes qui réduisait en cendres les corps de ses compatriotes et charger de colère .Contre les criminels de ce carnage sanglant. Contre elle. Elle étais la princesse de ce clan prestigieux et elle n'avait pas put les protéger. Elle avait si honte . Elle avait laisser ces monstres s'emparer du bien qui étais le plus précieux et unique pour le clan des Kuruta et qui faisait d'un Kuruta ce qu'il étais. Les Yeux Écarlates. Elle se promit à partir de ce jour, qu'elle ferait tout pour ramener, tous sans exceptions, les pupilles écarlates de ses compagnons et de traquer la Brigade Phamtom pour les envoyer en enfers. _

_Elle se fit une promesse, cette fois ci à elle même. _

_Elle s'habillera désormais comme un homme et se comporteras comme tel dans l'espoir de devenir plus forte encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assez puissante pour exterminer définitivement la brigade Phamtom. Le fléau de l'humanité. Son fléau._

_« Pardonne moi. Père. J'ai entrepris le chemin de la vengeance malgré ta mis en garde. Pardonne moi. Mais tu vas désormais rejoindre mère dans votre repos éternel... »Murmure la petite Kuruta la voix brisée, et les larmes plein les yeux en déposant la tête au milieu des flammes sans se soucier de se bruler. Elle prit son sac de voyage et elle brula le reste des maisons avant de se diriger vers ce qui restais de l'entrer du village. Elle se retourne vers les flammes qui s'éteint peu à peu._

_« Sayonara... »Murmure la fillette avant de partir sans se retourner _

_°°°OOO°°°_

-PERE! Hurla Kurapika qui se redressa précipitamment de son lit.

La jeune fille étais recouverte de sueur et son cœur battais à vive allure comme un oisillon en proie à un serpent, les yeux grand ouvert. Puis, elle reprit peu à peu son calmes. Elle se rallonge dans le lit péniblement mais rassurer.

« Ce n'étais qu'un rêve... »Se rassurait la jeune fille.

Étrangement, elle se sentie mal à l'aise. Elle sentais que Paku étais morte. Elle n'avait sans doute pas respecter les conditions que la Kuruta lui avait imposer et le sort que la jeune fille lui avait jeter à dû la tuer elle aussi. Tout comme elle avait tué ce géant, Uvo. Même si elle n'avait physiquement pas porter la main sur elle, Kurapika ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait tuée Pakunoda.

Oui, désormais, ses mains sont couvertes de sangs.

La princesse Kuruta se recroquevilla sur elle même et sanglote en murmurant sans cesse « Pardon. »

A SUIVRE...

OUINNNN! Cette histoir est super triste! excuse moi Kurapika mais il fallait que je trouve une trame pour le début. Promit que le prochain chapitre sera moins sanglant et plus comique. Gomen pour les lecteurs si ils ont pleurer . A bientot^^


	2. Chapitre 2

_Excusez moi j'ai fait une mauvaise manipe .Voici le véritable chapitre 2. gomen asai_

_Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles dans le Sang..._

Kurapika ré ouvrit les yeux, égressée par les rayons lumineux du soleil. La jeune fille grogna sous les assauts douloureux et brulants des rayons de l'astre solaire, qui lui aveuglais ses beaux yeux d'ange turquoise.

Elle avait mal à la tete, elle avait trop pleurée. Pendant ses cauchemars et après que la terrible pensée d'avoir otée deux vies humaines, lui est frappée comme une flèche en plein coeur. Même si les deux vies humaines en question faisait parties des monstres qui lui avait privée de tous les êtres qui lui étais chères.

La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de grincée les dents de rage. Elle avait laissée le chef de la Brigade partir. Mais dans le fond elle étais rassurée. Même si elle n'a pas pus le tué, elle avait réussi à le neutraliser en scellant son Nen et privant ainsi la Brigade de son chef.

« _Ils se tiendronts tranquillent pendant un bout de temps_ » pansait-elle naivement.

Mais étrangement, la jeune blonde se sentais mal à l'aise. Comme si la menace étais toujours présente.

Agacée, elle sorta de son lit pour se dirigée vers la salle de bain. Elle ferma la porte à clé pour empêcher certains « voyeurs »(Leolio) d'y entrer par mégarde. La blonde se dirige vers la glace de la salle de bain et commence à enlever sa chemise trempée de sueurs et là, ont découvre quel stratagème elle utilise pour caché sa poitrine féminine. Elle utilisait des bandages très serré qui lui aplatissait somplètement les seins. Elle commence à les enlever, libérants ses formes féminines qui étais ni tros grosses ni trop petites et joliment dessinée.

La blonde regarde son reflet dans le miroir et soupira « _Je me demande, combien de temps pourrais- je encore le cacher? Les connaissent, ils ne vont pas tarder à le découvrire. »_

La blonde poussa un nouveau soupire avant de se diriger vers la baignoire et d'ouvrire le robinet, faisant couler de l'eau bien chaude. Elle mit une mousse onctueuse de bain parfumée à la pèche dans l'eau ,qui peu à peu, devint mousseuse. Elle rentre dans l'eau parfumée et s'assoupit.

°°°°OOO°°°°

Le cadavre d'Abengame jonchait le sol, sans vie. Debout, à côté de lui, se trouvait un jeune homme brun comme la nuit, les yeux couleur opal et la peau blanche et pâle. Il avait les cheveux en jais tiré en arrière, deux boucles d'oreilles couplètement encrée dans ses lobes, une petite croix tatoué sur le front de celui-ci et vétu d'un long manteau de cuire noir dont les manches et le col étais en fourure.

Il fixait le corps innanimé de l'éffaceur de Nen. Sans aucune émotion. Le monstre qu'Abengame avait invoquer et qui avait absorber le Nen du type à la chaine disparut dans un éffroyable créature est morte en même temps que l'éffaceur de , la bête n'aurait pas dû mourire. Celà prouve l'intensité de la haine du type à la est mort lorsque la bête monstrueuse avait disparut. Le chef de la Brigade avait voyager vers l'Est à la recherche d'un effaceur de Nen et il en avait finalement trouver un dans une cité perdu à l'Est de York Shin.

L'homme avait accepté de l'aider en échange de l'argent que celui ci pourrait lui fournir, pour soigner la maladie de sa soeur. Il ne va finalement pas pouvoir profité de cette Kuroro se fichais pas mal de savoir pour qui il avait fait sa. Il voulait savoir si il étais libéré une bonne fois pour toute de ce satané Nen. _« Et si j'éssayais sa... »_Pensais-t-il.

Il se concentre et une aura bleu-mauve se formait autour de son corps. Il faisa apparaitre son livre de Nen. Un fin sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il étais encore en vie. La malédiction que le Kuruta lui avait lancée a complètement disparu.

Il jette un dernier regard sur le cadavre de l'homme qui avait le pouvoir d'éffacer le Nen avant de s'éloigner, laissant le corps de celui ci à l'abandon.

Il regagne la ville de York-Shin sans problème. Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Sharlnack sur son portable.

…

La sonnerie du portable de l'intello de la bande sonnait, il grogna exaspéré, il n'avait pas envie de parler à quelqu'un en ce moment. Il étais assit sur le rebord d'une fenêtre cassée de l'immeuble et il fixait la lune, d'un air perdu. Il étais frustré par la mort de Pakunoda et avait envie d'être un peu seul. Les sonneries du portable continuèrent de vibrer. Frustré, le jeune homme prit l'appareil pour l'éteindre quand il vit le numéro ainsi que le nom inscrit sur l'écran. Celui ci s'empréssa de répondre.

-Danshou! C'est bien toi? S'exclama le chatain.

-_Sharlnack. J'ai réussi à me libéré du Nen du Type à la chaine._

_-_Vraiment? L'éffaceur à réussi sa mission?

-_Oui._

-Quand est-ce que tu rentres?

-_Je suis à York Shin en ce moment même. Je vais pas rentré tout de suite, j'ai un viel ami à voir. A ce propos j'ai un service à te demandé._

_-_Tous ce que tu veux.

-_Je voudrai que tu fasses des recherches sur un certain Kurapika Kuruta. Serait-il possible que tu m'envois sa d'ici ce soir ? Connaissant tes capacités, je suis sur que ce sera un jeu d'enfant pour toi._

_-_Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux.

-_Une dernière chose. Je voudrait que tu gardes cette affaires pour toi. Et ne dis pas aux autres que je suis de retour._

Le jeune homme Ecarquilla les yeux, surprit. Il est vrai que son chef aimait être discret mais là...

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête et prononce :

-Ok boss. Tu peut comptés sur moi.

Il éteigna son portable, puis descendit de son perchoir pour se diriger vers son ordinateur et il se mit au travail.

De son côté, Kuroro, éteignat lui aussi son téléphone avant de dirigé son regard vers la lune et il prononce avec un inquiétant sourire:_«Après 6 ans de séparation,nous allons enfin pouvoir nous revoirs ,ma chère petite allons fêter nos retrouvaille dans le sang, comme lors de notre première rencontre.»_

Il reprit ensuite son chemin, l'air satisfait et une cruelle expréssion étais peint sur son visage.

°°°°OOO°°°°

_« A ce propos, je sais qui tu es réellement. Jamais je m'attendrais à te revoir de si tôt. Mais c'est bien mieux. Tu m'épargnes la peine de venir te chercher...Et n'oublie pas...A qui tu dois ta vie. »_

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Kurapika se lève en surssaut en poussant un cri de frayeur. Elle tente de calmer les battement de son coeur. Elle avait du mal à se calmée. Il s'agissait de la phrase que le chef de la Brigade lui avait laisser. C'est absurde . Il s'aurait qui elle est? C'est impossible, elle lui a fait clairement comprendre qu'elle n'étais pas une fille quand elle l'avait capturé. A moins...QU'IL SAVAIT TOUT DEPUIS LE DEBUT ? Il aurait donc fait semblant de la croire ?

Mais alors...L'homme qui l'avait épargnée ce jour là...C'étais lui !

Soudain, elle baissa les yeux et elle vit avec horreur que l'eau de la baignoir s'étais changée...EN SANG !

_« Tu voies,le lien qui nous unis est immortel. Ce lien est fait de haine et de sang. Ton destin et le mien sont liées à tout jamais et toi...Tu es ma PROMISE. »_

Elle pousse un hurlement de terreur et elle se redresse complètement sur ses jambes.

Un bruit de frappe au battant de la salle de bain la fit regagner ses esprits.

-Kurapika ! Es-ce que sa va ?

C'était Léolio. Il avait dû entendre son ami crié quand il étais rentré dans sa chambre certainement pour lui rapporter son petit déjeuner.

-Sa va. J'ai juste trébuché.

-T'es sur? Ton cri ressemblait à celui d'un film d'horreur. S'inquiète Leolio.

-Sa va j'ai dit. S'énerva la Kuruta

-Ok, Ok. Calmos. Je suis juste venut prendre de tes nouvelles. Tu nous à fait sacrément peur quand tu t'es évanoui comme sa. S'expliqua le jeune homme .

-Ne t'en fait pas. J'avais juste un coup de pompe.

-Tu m'étonnes avec le boulot que t'as et les araignées dans le coin. Pas étonnants que tes nerfs n'ont pas tenu le choc. Au fait, je suis venut t'apporter ton petit déj. Je l'ai placé sur la table de chevet.

-Merci.

-Bon, à plus tard.

Kurapika entendit les pas s'éloigner. Elle regarde à nouveau l'eau de la baignoire et elle vit que l'eau étais de nouveau pousse un soupire de soulagement.

_« Voilà , que j'ai des vision maintenant »_Pensa la jeune fille exaspérer. Après s'être soigneusement la vée et rincée, elle sort de l'eau et se sèche entièrement.

Son regard fut tout à coup atirer par une petite araignée qui descendais le long de son fil, juste devant le miroir de la salle de bain. A ce moment là, la princesse vit rouge.

Elle frappe de son poing gauche l'araignée, l'écrasant contre la paroie de glace. Le miroir se brisa en mille morceau, blessant le tranchant du poing de la jeune fille , qui lacha un juron non retenue. Un filet de sang rouge s'écoulait du poing de la blonde. Rouge. Comme les iris de la jeune fille à ce moment là. Elle retire les morceau de verres incrustée dans sa chaire en grimacent légèrement. Elle soigne la coupure avec sa Sainte Chaine (Holy chaine) qui se referme aussitôt.

La princesse des Kurutas mit un peignoire pour ensuite se diriger vers sa chambre et vers le tiroir de la table de chevet. Elle ôta son peignoire et elle prit la bande de tissu blanche pour comprimé sa poitrine de nouveau.

Elle remit ses vêtements tribaux et elle se concentre pour voire si son Nen étais toujour actif. Il étais toujour actif mais...Non...ce n'est pas possible...Elle ne ressent plus l'aura emprisonné de Kuroro!

Il aurait réussi à se libéré de sa Chaine du Jugement? Mais comment ? Une chose est sure, elle ne peut pas resté ici. Sinon il risque de la retrouvée et ne donne pas chère de sa peau à elle et ses amis.

C'est décidé. Elle doit changer d'hotel.

°°°°OOO°°°°

Gon et Kirua étais assi sur le tapis dans le salon, ils recherchait un moyen d'acheter le jeu Greed Island sur internet quand Léolio rentre dans le salon, interompant les deux enfants dans leur recherches.

-Alors ? Commença Kirua. Comment vas-t'il?

-Tout va bien, il étais déjà réveiller quand je suis rentré dans la chambre. Bon, je ne l'ai pas vu personnellement, vu qu'il étais dans la salle de bain. Lui répond le plus vieux.

-Ah bon. Répondirent les deux gamin en même temps.

-Au fait, j'allais oublié. J'ai dégoté un nouvelle objet qui pouras nous êtres utile contre la Brigade Phamtom . Il m'a coûté la peau des fesses. Mais c'est pour aidé Kurapika. Comme sa, il n'auras pas à continué de tué les membre de la Brigade.

Il sort de sa poche une étrange bague dont la pierre étais couleur nuit et l'anneau en argent. Les deux enfants regardèrent l'objet, interloquer. Comment ce grigri de bon marché pourait être utile contre la Brigade?

-Et ...Comment fonctionne ce truc? En quoi elle est utile contre les Araignées? Questionna Gon.

-Elle est un peu complexe. Elle possède trois facultés :

-Elle peut detectée la présence d'un membre de la Brigade au alentoure de 5 Klm.

-Elle permet de doublée voire triplée l'intensité du Nen de celui qui la porte.

-Elle offre le don de guérire n'importe quelle blessures causée par la brigade quelque soit la gravitée du coup. Mais elle ne fonctionne que lorsque 5 minute sont écoulée et que si tu es encore en vie. C'est là que sa se corse.

-Mmmm? T'es sur que tu t'es pas fait arnaqué? Fit Kirua avec une moue mi figue mi raisin.

-Eins? Comment sa?

-Il a raison. Continua Gon. Cette bague, en fait, elle existe en plus de 800 000 000 d'exemplaires. Kirua et moi avons aussi fait des recherches pour savoir si il y avait un objet pouvant nous aidés contre la Brigade. Et aucun objet de ce genre n' bague n'est qu'un vulgaire bijou de bon marché.

-M-Mais alors...S'étrangla à moitié l'apprenti médecin.

-Désolé de te décevoir. Mais je croit bien que tu t'es fait roulé comme un pauvre débutant. Ricana le petit assassin.

AAARGH !

Leolio tomba dans les pommes, lachant au passage le bijou qui roula au pieds de Kurapika, qui rentra au même moment dans la pièce, son plateau de petit déjeuner quel tenait coincé contre sa poitrine.

Elle ramasse le petit objet et le fixe d'un regard perdu.

-Salut Kurapika ! Firent les deux petiots en coeur.

-Oh! Bonjour Kirua. Bonjour Gon. Fit elle en sortant de ses esprits.

-On étais inquiets tu sais. J'ai cru avoir une crise cardiaque quand tu t'es évanouhi comme sa. Le repprocha le petit brun. Ne nous refait plus sa.

-Désolé. Je vous promet de me ménagé désormais.

Elle va posée son plateau sur la petite table basse du salon. Les occupants de la pièce regardèrent la nourriture sur le plateau. Il n'as pas touché à son repas (n'oublions pas qu'ils ne savent pas que Kurapika est une fille)? Se disait-ils.

-Kurapika. L'interpella n'as pas touché à ton petit déjeuner. Tu es sur que sa va ?

-Eins?...Euh oui. J'ai pas faim. Mentie Kurapika.

En réalité, elle étais affamée. Mais elle n'avait pas la tête à manger. Elle étais trop inquiète à propos de Kuroro Luciferus pour pensée à s'occupée d'elle.

-J'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Fit elle en s'asséyant sur le canapé du salon.

Les trois la regardèrent, interloquer. Qu'avait leur ami à leur dire ?Un silence de mort se fit dans la pièce. Après 10 longue et interminables secondes,la jeune fille prit la parole après s'être mordu profondément la lèvre inférieur:

-Je craint que le sort que j'ai jeté à Kuroro à été annulé.

-QUOI ? Firent les trois en coeur.

-Mais comment sa se fait? S'exclama Gon.

-Je ne sais pas. Je m'en suis apperçut seulement quand j'ai utilisé mon Nen ce a certainement dû trouvé un moyen de brisé ma malédiction.

-Mais qu'allons nous faires ? Il sait certainement où nous trouvés! S'écria Léolio.

-Raison de plus pour qu'on partes d'ici. J'ai contacté Senritsu et Bacho. Ils nous ont trouvé une chambre dans un hotel pas loin d'ici. Mais c'est risqué.

-Ah? et pourquoi? S'étonna Kirua.

-He bien...

La jeune princesse serra ses poings avant de murmurée :

-L'hotel en question...appartiens aux grands de la MAFIA.

-Q...QUOI! Firent les trois en même temps avec les yeux ronds comme des assietes.

-Ku...Kurapika...t'es sérieux là ?

-Tu nous envois au suicide là! S'écria Kirua

-Ne vous en faites pas. Senritsu en a parlée au patron. Il est au courant et a accepté de nous aidés en nous inscivant sur le registre de l'hotel à son nom. Nous n'aurons pas de soucis jusque là.Bon allons préparé nos affaires. Ont doit dabord se rendre chez le patron pour lui fournires des information sur la Brigade.

Elle se lève et elle se dirige vers sa chambre pour préparer ses bagages

Les trois autres hunters soupirent de soulagement. Ils avait vraiment cruent que leur ami avait pété un cable en les inscrivant à un hotel de mafieux sans pensé au conséquences.

°°°°OOO°°°°

Kuroro étais assit dans une chaise d'une térrasse de café, lisant et examinant attentivement les pages de son livre de Nen.

Il n'avait plus sa tenue de chef de la Brigade Phamtom. Il portais la même tenue qu'il avait lorsqu'il était avec Néon Nostrad, pour lui dérobé son pouvoir. Il avait les cheveux qui tombais à moitié sur ses yeux, un bandeau noir qui cachais son tatouage, un tailleur bleu nuit et une chemise blanche.

Certaines jeune filles qui passait, ne pouvais s'empêcher de rougirent devant ce bel homme ténèbreux , non sans savoir que son coeur étais déjà prit.

Celui ci les ignorait et continuait de feuilleter son livre. Il tombe sur le « fameux marque page » de son livre de Nen qu'il conservait voilà plus de 6 ans. Il s'agissait d'une mèche de cheveux de jeune fille tresser, blonde comme de l'or. Il sourit quand il la prit entre ses doigts et ne pouvait s'empêcher de la caresser entre ses doigts.

Il la porte à ses lèvres dont il déposit un baiser. Il étais très impacient de la revoire. Celle qu'il avait épargner et qui avait réussi à l'interesser bien plus que ses objets qu'il convoitais et qu'il volais.

Il la désirait depuis leurs première rencontre mais elle n'étais encore qu'une enfant et elle étais encore trop innocente à son goût. Il fallait qu'elle mûrisse et que son coeur trop innocent, soit imprégné de ténèbres. De Haine. De Colère. De Rage. Et de Vengeance.

Et il y était parvenut. Elle ne vie désormais que pour sa haine , au point de se faire passer pour un garçon dans l'espoir de devenir plus forte. La jaune fille était devenue plus puissante et elle avait réussie à le capturé et à sceller son Nen .Et par la même occasion, à tué deux de ses coéquipiers , qui n'était pas de petite pointures, surtout Uvo. Et la rage qui brulais dans ses yeux couleur flamme le fit frémir.

Elle correspondais à toutes ses attentes. Il avait hâte de la faire sienne.

Après être sorti de ses pensées, il vis une voiture noir passer qui attirais particulièrement son attention. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit les passagers de la voiture ainsi que le conducteur.

L'homme grande gueule qui conduisait la voiture où il fut capturé par Kurapika, les deux mioches qui avait suivient Nobunaga et Machi et la princesse des Kurutas qui se faisait passer pour un garçon , dans l'espoir de devenir plus forte pour accomplir sa vengeance.

L'homme sourit, il ne s'attendais pas à la revoire aussi vite. Il paye sa boisson et il part dans la même direction du véhicule.

°°°°OOO°°°°

2 heures plus tard, Kurapika et ses compagnons sortirent de l'hotel où le patron de celle-ci y logeais avec sa fille.

Pendant que Kurapika lui faisait son raport, l'homme lui fit la remarque qu'il savait qui elle était réellement et pourquoi elle à choisie ce travaille. Il lui fait part qu'il ne l'en voulait pas de lui avoir cacher tous sa et il compatis un peu pour lui fait comprendre que si elle a besoin de quoi que ce soit, il essaierais de l'aidée, en remerciement d'avoir sauver Néon. Kurapika lui fait promettre de ne pas dire à ses amis qui elle est.

Après avoir remerciée son employeur, l'ancienne princesse s'incline avant de refermée la porte du bureau et de rejoindre Léorio et les deux gosses,qui étais en train de discutéent avec Basho et Senritsu.

Basho lui reprochais d'avoir été inconscient(je le rappelle, personne ne sais que Kurapika est une fille ormis Kuroro et monsieur Nostrad) d'être aller dans la gueule du loup seul, pour échanger le criminel le plus dangereux du monde contre deux enfants inconscients. Kurapika s'excuse et promie de ne plus recommencée.

Elle sort de l'immeuble avec ses trois amis en riant au éclats quand Gon et Kirua se chamaillais pour le dernier morceau d'une tablette de chocolat,que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'aurait à cause de Kirua.A force d'agité en l'air la confisserie , un oiseau qui volait par là, le pique au nez et à la barbe des petits Hunters.

La jeune fille continuait de marchée tout en pouffant de rire sans se douter qu'elle était l'objet d'un regard sombre de ténèbre.

°°°°OOO°°°°

Quelques heures plus tard, à l'immeuble insalubre qui servait de bases secrète à la Brigade Phamtom. Sharlnak travaillais d'arrache-pieds sur son ordinateur et avait passer plus de 35 coups de fils dans l'espoir de trouver le moindre information sur Kurapika Kuruta. Mais c'était vraiment pas facile car il fallait pirater le site des hunter, chose risquer. Il y est tout de même parvenu après, près de 4 heures de travails ,d'acharnements et de patiences.

Pour son chef et la Brigade, il aurait même piraté la bande de donnée mondial si il le fallait.

Ce qu'il vit le scotcha sur place litéralement.

« C'est pas vrai...je n'y croit pas...Alors le type à la chaine serait... »

°°°°OOO°°°°

Kurapika marchais avec ses amis le grand sourire aux lèvres dans le parc. Gon et Kirua se taquinais en se collant mutuellement du chwin-gum dans les cheveux et sur le visage.

Elle sentie une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle tourna ses yeux, qui tombaient sur Léolio. Celui ci présentais un banc un peu plus loin :

-Ont les laisse s'amuser. Il faut qu'on parle toi et moi.

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux en grands puis, elle ôcha la tête.

Ils s'assirent tout les deux sur le banc de bois sans vraiment se parler. Au bout de trois longues minutes de silence infernale, Léolio se décide à rompre le silence :

-Alors...Il fait beau n'est ce pas?

-...Oui...

-...

-Leolio.

-Mhmm ?

-Qu'es-ce que tu as a me dire ?

-...

-Quoi? Pourquoi tu me réponds pas? Tu ouvres toujour ta grande bouche pour sortir des anneries et quand on te demande quelque chose de sérieux, tu restes là à bailler au corneille! C'est quoi ton problème? S'écria la jeune fille qui s'étais remis brusquement debout.

Leolio leva ses yeux vers ceux de l'ancienne princesse. Celle ci fut surprise, le regard de son ami étais secs et un peu furax. Elle se demandais il ne lui as adresser un tel regard.

-Je vais être franc avec toi. Tu es vraiment stupide inconscience a mis Gon et Kirua en danger. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu renonces à ta vengeance.

-Q...Quoi?

-Se seras mieux pour tout le monde. Tu as réussi à tenir tête à la Brigade et tu es rester as réussi à sauver Gon et Kirua. J'ai peur que si tu vas plus loin, tu mourras pour de bon.

La jeune fille serra ses poings. Sans que le médecin ne si attendes , elle lui fout un violent coup de poing, l'éttalent sur le sol .Attirant les regards des passants et des deux enfants qui s'arrêtairent aussitôt de joué, choquer par le comportement de leurs deux de Kurapika.

-De quoi te mêles TU ? Tu ose me dires de renoncée à ma vengeance après tout ce que j'ai traverser? Hurla la jeune fille les yeux pleins de hargne.

-Kurapika...Je dis sa pour ton bien. Tu ne vois pas à quel point tu ai affaiblis. Tu ne manges presque plus rien...

-Je ne t'ai rien demander ! Fiche moi la paix ! Oh et puis zut ! Vous m'énervez tous !

Elle se dirige vers la sortie du parc sans préter attention au appelles de ses amis.

Quelques heures plus tards, elle pénêtre dans une sombre soleil commençait à se coucher Des vertiges lui vint en tête et elle se sentais de plus en plus mal. Elle avait envie de s'appuie de sa main droite contre le mur dans l'espoir de se tenire debout. Soudain, elle sentie sa main touchée comme une sorte de liquide chaud et épais. Elle tourna son regard vers l'endroit où sa main étais posée elle pousse un cri d'horreur. C'étais du Sang...Partout sur le mur.

Sur le mur de la ruelle, il était marquer un message qui lui était adresser en lettres de sang :

« _Après six ans de séparations, nous nous retrouvons enfin. Je vais fêter nos retrouvailles dans le sang exprès pour lors de notre première rencontre. Princesse Des Kurutas. »_

La jeune fille se recula, les yeux écarquiller d'horreur ,devenue rouge flammes et ses mains plaquer sur sa bouche. Elle buta contre le mur derrière elle et elle se laisse glisser le long de la paroie ,le regard, fixant toujour le message morbide laisser à son intention.

Sa tête cognait brutalement dans son crâne. Comme si un sombre souvenir qu'elle avait enfouie au fond d'elle dans l'espoir de l'oublier.

Son malaise étais de plus en plus violent, elle étais sur le point de perdre conscience. Des bruits de pas attirait son attention. Malgré qu'il est changer d'apparence, elle reconnu tout de suite le monstre qu'elle haissait et dont elle en étais le plus éffrayer au monde. Il tenait dans sa main, une tête humaine. C'étais certainement du sang de ce malheureux que cet enflure avait inscrit ce message macabre de très mauvais goût à son intention. Il étais recouvert de sang et souriait tel un fou.

-Bonsoir ,princesse Kurapika Kuruta. fit il avec un mauvais sourire sur les lèvres.J'espère que mon message t'as plue.

-Kuroro...Lucifurus...fit la princesse Kuruta la voix pleine de haine avant de sombrer dans l'inconsicience.

A suivre...

Je ne continurait la suite que si vous m'envoyer des comms.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3 : Jour Rouge De sang et Recherches…_

Exusez moi pour le retard,problème d'inspirations^^'''. Voici la suite. Bonne lecture et Joyeuse fêtes.

_-Mère ! _

_Kurapika courait dans les bois de la ville voisine, là où sa mère et elle s'étais rendue, pour y cultiver des herbes médicinales et cérémonial pour le temple du feu et pour le village. La fillette s'étais lencée à la recherche de sa mère dès qu'elle avait aprit l'éffroiyable rumeur qui courait dans ce ciel commençait à devenir sombre. Un orage se préparait à éclater. _

_Bien qu'elle n'avait que 5 ans à l'époque, elle n'en étais pas moins la fillette la plus inteligente et la plus courageuse de son clan._

_Sa mère étais la prêtresse du temple de la deesse du ressemblais beaucoup à sa fille hormis ses yeux pleins de tendresse qui étais couleur émmeraudes et ses longs cheveux qui ondulais couleur or qui lui arrivais aux reins._

_On la comparerais à une déesse de l'antiquitée, surtout celle de la grèce antique. Kurapika avait les yeux turquoise et les cheveux la prendrai pour un petit ange._

_La responsabilité de prêtresse de sa mère l'obligeais à allée chercher quelques herbes cérémoniales et médicinales dans la forêt du village voisin car elles étais de meilleur calitées. Qui aurait crus, que ce jour qui ressemblais tant aux autres, virerait au drames._

_Depuis quelques jours, des femmes, de tout âges, étais massacrées de façon cruel et barbare dans la forêt où Kurika avait l'habitude de s'y rendre._

_Malheureusement, comme le clan des Kuruta vivait, couper du reste du monde, ils nurent pas vent de cette affaire. Ce qui causeras le drame._

_C'étais un matin comme les autres, Kurika Kuruta se préparais pour aller chercher des herbes médicinales. Kurapika, qui venais tout juste de se réveiller, vis sa mère se préparer._

_-Mère. Où allez vous?_

_La jeune femme se retourne vers sa fille._

_-Oh! Kurapika. Excuse moi , je t'ai réveillée?_

_ vous m'aviez pas dit où vous allez._

_-Je me rend dans la forêt Divinus pour ceuillir des herbes médicinales. Tu veut venir?_

_-Oui! Sexclama la petite fille en sautant de joie._

_Elle file dans sa chambre se débarbouiller et s'habille en quatrième vitesse pour ensuite rejoindre sa mère, qui étais déjà au pas de la porte._

_Les deux femmes quittèrent leur village et elle marchèrent durant une demi heure avant d'arriver au portes de l'autre village._

_La fillette étais aux anges. Marcher aux cotées de sa mère qui lui souriait à chaque fois qu'elle tournais son regard sur elle, lui donnais l'impression d'être la petite fille la plus heureuse du étais fière d'avoir une maman aussi belle et aussi douce. Jamais elle ne se serait doutée que plus jamais elle ne revérait ce chaleureux sourire._

_Une fois rentrer dans le village vousin, toutes les têtes se tournairent vers les deux nouvelles arrivantes, les regards fasciner par la sublime déesse et le petit ange qui l'accompagnais._

_La jeune prêtresse se dirige vers le coin le plus reculer de la ville où elle confia sa fille à un couple d' ci possèdais une vielle boutique d'antiquitées._

_-Kurapika, je ne serait pas longue. Alors attend moi bien sagemment._

_-Je ne peut pas venir avec toi ?_

_-Tu es encores trop jeune. Quand tu auras onzes ans, je te promets de t'emmener avec moi._

_La petite fille fit une moue déçut mais n'insistais pas. La jeune femme sourit, elle dépose un délicat baiser sur le frond de la fillette avant de partire._

_-Je reviendrait vite . Promis. Fit elle avant de passer la porte de l'entrer._

_La femme du couple s'avançea vers le « petit ange » que la « déesse » lui avait confiée. Machiko lui proposa un bol de chocolat et des beignets fait maison pour pacienter._

_Le ventre de celle-ci se mit à gargouiller quand elle entendit le nom de la nourriture proposer. Elle avait pas déjeuner et elle mourait litéralement de lui sourit chaleureusement et la guide vers la table de la salle à manger et lui sert tous ce que Kurapika demandais._

_Après avoir manger à sa faim, la fillette s'étais installer dans un canapé du salon et elle lisait un livre qu'elle avait emporter avec elle. Machiko était retournée au prêt de son mari dans leur boutique._

_Une demi heure s'était écouler et la petite blonde finisait tout juste son livre. Elle voulut demander à Machiko quand est-ce que sa mère rentrerais quand elle surprit une conversation qu'elle avait avec un client:_

_-Quoi? Encore? S'exclama la femme._

_-Oui, on a encore retrouver le cadavre d'une femme déchiquetter dans la forêt Divinus. On a sonner l'état d'alerte. Toutes les femmes qui rodais dans les bois sont revenue aussitôt au village depuis 5 minutes. Personne ne doit s'approcher du bois tant qu'on auras pas arrêter le criminelle. Fit le fameux client._

_-Depuis plus de 5 minutes vous dites? Mais Kurika devrait déjà être là depuis un bout de temps!_

_-La prêtresse Kurika Kuruta? Je ne l'ai pas vu avec les autres femmes du village, j'ignorais même qu'elle étais venue au village aujourd'hui._

_-Mais alors...Elle est encore dans la forêt...S'exclama Machiko horrifiée._

_Kurapika n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation et elle tremblais de tous ses mère est en danger. Sans plus attendre, elle sorta précipitemment de la maison et elle courut vers la forêt ignorant les appelles des autres villageois qui tentais de l'arrêter, sans succès._

_Voilà comment elle s'était retrouver à courire dans les bois comme si sa vie en dépendais._

_-Mère ! Cria la fillette pleine de désespoire de peur d'arriver trop tard. _

_Elle s'arrête entre deux cèdre et elle respire de soulagemment quand elle vis sa mère encore en un seul morceaux qui chantonnais en ceuillant des herbes médicinals._

_-Mère ! S'écria la petite en se jettant litérallement dans les bras de Kurika._

_Celle ci étais trop surprise pour comprendre ce qui se passait._

_-Kurapika, que fait tu ici? Ne devais tu pas m'attendre chez Machiko? S'étonna la blonde_

_La fillette essaya de l'avertir du pourquoi elle étais ici mais ses larmes l'étoufais à moitié._

_-Kurapika, calmes toi et respire profondément. Dis moi ce qu'il se passe._

_La petite princesse eu à peine le temps d'ouvrire la bouche qu'un couteau vola à sa sa hauteur et alla se planté juste à quelque millimètres de son visage ,sur un même moment, le tonèrre gronda et un flash d'éclaire aveugla les yeux des deux filles avant que de lourdes et épaisse trainés d'argent tombèrent du ciel._

_Sa mère se retourna vers la direction d'où venait le couteau. Les yeux plein de craintes et d'inquiétude. _

_-Qui va là? Cria t-elle._

_Une ombres se dessina quand elle sorti des buisson. La silhouette fixait ses deux future victimes d'un regards pervers et sadique._

_-Tiens, tiens, tiens. Mais qu'avons nous là aujourd'hui? Deux jolie petites biches blondes égarer. Elle m'ont l'aire bien appétissantes._

_Kurika regarda l'homme dégouttée et effraiyée. Il avait l'aire d'un psychopates échapper d'un asile de fous. Ses vêtements étais troués et déchirés de partout. Ses cheveux mis long, noir et crasseux lui cachais une partie de ses yeux. Il étais couverts de sang, qu'il soit frais ou séché. Son regard étais celui d'un animal. Une bête immonde et sans coeur, prète à tuer pour son plus grand avait une grande scie et un couteau de boucher souverts de sang et rouiller._

_-De toutes les femmes que j'ai tuée, vous êtes de loin les plus belles et les plus appétissantes qui soit .Je vais m'amuser un peu avec vous avant de vous tuer. _

_Il tourne son regard vers Kurapika qui étais complètement pétrifiée de terreur et qui s'étais cacher derrière sa mè sourit tel un démon_

_-Je vais commencer par la plus jeune, sa chaire dois être succulente et facile à découper. Je veut t'entendre criée ma jolie petite poupée._

_Kurika se relève ,les yeux le fixant avec colère. Celui ci se recula, impressionner par le regard couleur flammes qui avait remplacer les deux emmeraudes de la jeune prêtresse._

_-Enfoiré. Ne t'avise pas de toucher à un seul des cheveux de ma fille. Sinon, je devrais faire une chose, que je me refuse de faire. Te tuer. _

_Kurapika était sous le choc. Ce n'était plus sa gentille et douce maman qu'elle avait en face d'elle, mais une femme prête à se battre et à mourire pour protéger la chaire de sa chaire. Jamais elle n'aurait crue un jour entendre sa mère prononcer des mots aussi froids et secs, ainsi que de voire les yeux de jade de sa mère virée au rouge sang sous le coup de la colère. Ellr lui faisait presque peur._

_-Ah! Je vois. Il me semblais bien que je t'ai déjà vu quelque part toi. Tu es Kurika Kuruta du clan Kuruta. La prêtresse du temple de la déesse du renonce à tuer ta fille en premier..._

_Il s'arrête un moment, avant de se jeter litéralement sur elles. Le couteau en avant._

_-C'est toi qui mourra en première! Lui hurla t-il._

_La blonde poussa sèchement sa fille sur le cotée et elle sort au même moment sa dague d'argent et de rubis de prêtresse et elle para l'attaque défiant l'homme de ses yeux couleur flammes, pleine de colè savait que les femmes de sa tribu avait certaines attitudes au combats et que c'était sa mère qui les entrainais. Mais jamais, au cours de ses cinq années d'existence elle avait vue sa mère se battre._

_-Eh ! Tu sais que tu es magnifiquement belle Kurika-chan ?fanfaronna-t-il. Surtout quand tes yeux me fixent avec une telle colère. Cela m'en donnes des frissons! Je me demande qu'elle genre de regard aurais-je droit quand je tuerais ta fifille adorée sous tes yeux._

_Elle écarquilla les yeux de rages et sous le coup de la colère,comme une poussée d'adrénaline, elle trancha l'oeil droit de l'homme, qui s'écarta en titubent et en hurlant de douleur. Mais avant qu'il ne tombe à genoux, il blessa grièvement la « reine des Kurutas » au ventre en lui plantant son couteau dans sa chaire au moment où elle lui a blesser l'oeil._

_-Maman! Cria la petite princesse._

_-Vite Kurapika... Partons..._

_Elle prena sa fille par la main et elle courut aussi vite qu'elle pouvait malgré la terrible douleur qui lui traverssais le corps. La pluis commençait à devenir de plus en plus forte et le sol plus tortueux et ne virent presque que rien à plus d' un mètres en face d'elles. Et l'eau de pluie leurs alourdissait leurs vêtements et leurs cheveux,ce qui ne leurs rendais pas la tache facile. _

_Elles arrivent au niveau d'une petite tanière assez étroite et qui ne pouvais acceuillir qu'une seule personne. Une seule vie ne pourra être sauvée aujourd'hui. La jeune femme sourit ironiquement. Elle a déjà fait son choix._

_Elle fit rentre presque de force sa fille dans la tanière qu'elle ferme avec un rocher sans difficultée._

_Mais avant qu'elle ne le ferme conplètement, une petite main tremblente et désesperer saisit sa manche . La jeune femme regarda sa fille . Elle faisait peine à voir . Elle étais tremper jusqu'aux os et ses larmes ne scéssèrent de coulée sur ses joues pâles et elle tremblais de tout ses membres,de froid et de peur._

_Cette vision lui brisa le coeur, mais elle n'avait guère le choix si elle voulait la sauver._

_-Ma...man...Reste avec moi...lui supliait la pauvre petite chose._

_La jeune maman ne pouvais s'empêcher de verser des larmes pleines d'ammertumes et tristesse. Elle savait qu'elle ne la revérait plus jamais après cela. Son coeur se serra à cette pensée tragique . Elle se baissa et ôta sa boucle d'oreille d'argent de son oreille gauche qu'elle mit à celle de Kurapika._

_-Je suis désolée ma chérie...Pardonne moi d'être si égoiste...Mais je veut que tu vives ...Quoi qu'il arrive...Ton père et toi êtes les plus belles choses qui me soit arriver dans ma vie...Tu es notre plus beau trésor et je veut que tu saches que ta vie à mes yeux ,vaux infiniment bien plus que la mienne et que mon amour pour toi est sans limites._

_Elle serra sa fille entre ses bras une dernière fois avant de partir et elle lui pose un doux baiser sur le front._

_Elle se relève et lui sourit tristement et tendrement à la fois._

_-Vie quoi qu'il arrive. Vie pour moi...Et sois forte..._

_Ce fut la dernière fois que Kurapika entendis la voix de sa mère. Elle était âgée de 5 ans._

_La prêtresse ferma la petite tanière avant de la couvrire de branchages et de partir le coeur lourd et feignant d'être sourde aux pleures et aux appelles de sa fille._

_°°°°OOO_°°°°

Kurapika reprit connaissance avec un affreux mal de tête et les joues humides. Elle avait sans doutes pleurer dans son sommeille. Elle conscentra son regard davantage et elle vis qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre à cause du plafond de pierre au desus d'elle. La blonde tente de se relever mais elle n'y parvint pas.

Quelque chose la retenait pieds et poignets lié, le jeune fille tourna son regard vers ses poignets et découvre qu'ils était enchainés contre la table de bois où elle était allonger. Apeurée, elle baisse les yeux vers ses chevilles ,qui eux aussi était liées par d'épaisse chaine de fers sur la table.

La peur la saisit instantanément. Que faisait elle ici? Que s'était-il passée?

Elle remarqua aussi qu'elle ne protait plus ses vêtements tribaux ni son bandages qui maintenait ses seins, mais une robe légère et sans manche qui lui arrive au dessus des genoux , comme ceux que portais les condamnés à mort autrefois. Sauf que celle-ci,contrairement aux autres, elle était de couleur noir.

Kurapika se demandais comment elle avait dans cet endroit qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve. La princesse des Kurutas tente de se remémorer ce qui s'était passée avant :

Elle s'étais réveiller après un affreux cauchemard sur son passé; S'était rendue compte que son Nen qui maintenait Kuroro sous son emprise avait disparu ; S'était lancée à la recherche d'un nouvel hotel ; Avait fait son raports à son patron ; S'était rendue au parc centrale avec ses amis et s'étais ensuite disputée avec Léolio ; Elle a ensuite quittée le parc ,folle de rage après avoir coller son poing dans la figure de l'aprentit médecin ; Un terrible mal de tête l'avait assaillie lorsqu'elle avait penetrée dans une sombre ruel, où elle découvre un message morbide écrit en lettre de sang laisser à son attention ; Elle tombe ensuite nez à nez sur son pire ennemi avant de perdre connaissance, vaincue par son terrible mal de tête et la fièvre.

Kurapika comprit aussittôt qu'elle s'étais fait capturée. Elle grinça les dents de rages, elle s'était fait kidnappée comme une vulgaire débuttante.

La jeune blonde jeta un regard autour d'elle et ce qu'elle vit lui glaça aussitôt le sang.

Sur les murs de l'immense salle, se trouvais des instruments de tortures tous aussi effrayants les uns que les autres, des traces de sang séchés tant bien sur les murs que sur les armes effroyables de tortures.

La jeune femme frissonnais de peur à l'idée d'immaginer les malheureux prisonniers de la Brigade, torturés à mort pour les faires parler ou pour leurs plus grand plaisir. Kurapika savait qu'ils étais monstrueux mais là, ils remontèrent dans son estimes. Ils étais pire que des bêtes à ses yeux.

Elle remarqu'au loin, dans la chaufferie, une tige de métal reposait dans la cuve en fusion. Sur la surface de la cuve, une croix inversé et une araignée à douze pâttes étais graver en son centre.A coté d'elle, se trouvais une petite table avec surement des outils de torture mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas identifiée à cause de la nape noir qui les recouvrait.

L'endroit où elle se trouve devrais être la salle de torture pour les prisonniers.

Cet endroit empestait le sang frais et séché quelqu'en soit les recoins et l'odeur du sang était beaucoup plus forte sur la table où elle était allonger. Ce devais être là que se trouvais les victimes enlever par la brigade et torturés. Et quelque chose lui disait que sa va être son tour. Elle tremblais malgré elle, de peur et de froid.

Qu'est-ce que le chef de la Brigade Fantome allait faire d'elle?

°°°°OOO°°°°

Un jeune homme de 18-19 ans faisait les cent pas dans le hall de son nouvel hotel. Il était follement inquiet. Depuis sa dispute avec Kurapika, il n'avait plus de contacte avec lui. Il avait tenter de joindre son ami sur son portable mais il ne répondais pas.

Il étais aller à la réception pour leur demander si ils n'avait pas vu un garçon blond ressemblant à une fille habiller avec une étrange tenue tribal bleu et jaune répondant au nom de Kurapika . La receptionniste avait hocher négativement la tête de gauche à droite, lui déclarant qu'ils n'avaient reçut aujourd'hui que des hommes âgés de la pègres. Léolio grinça des dents de rage mais la remercia tout de même.

Il téléphona à Senritsu, Bacho,à toutes les personnes que Kurapika aurait put connaître,rien. Tous ont répondut _« Désolé, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis votre départ de l'hotel » _ou _« Pardon, je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée »_Léolio racroche en remerciant malgré où étais donc passé Kurapika bon sang ?

…

Gon et Kirua cherchaient de leur côtés en questionnant les passant et allant dans tous les endroit susebtible où pouvait se trouver leur ami. Au bout de deux heures, ils s'arrêtent,épuiser sur un banc. Quelques secondes plus tard,Gon se lève sur ses deux jambes, humant l'air tel un chien.

-Qu'est ce que t'as? Lui questionna Kirua.

-Sa sent...Le sang ...Et aussi... Le parfum de Kurapika...C'est tout prêt! Viens!

L'ex assassin équarquilla les yeux et il ôcha vite la tête avant de repartire en courant.

-Au fait Gon? Comment as-tu fait pour sentir Kurapika? Il ne met pas de parfum que je sache ni d'eau de cologne. Questionna Kirua

-En fait c'est un peu complexe. Kurapika ne met aucun parfum comme tu le dis, mais il se dégage de lui un parfum quelque peu féminin et unique. Et j'aime beaucoup se parfum d'ailleurs. Il me fait penser au fleurs printamnières. Surtout la fleur de cerisier. Répondit le petit brun avec un adorable sourire.

_« Là c'est sûr, Gon est un chien »_ Conclut Kirua l'aire dépiter.

-Là ! C'est cette dans cette ruel ! L'odeur est plus forte !

Les deux enfants pénêtre dans la ruelle sombre avant de s'arrêter.

-Il n'y a personne. Ton flair a du se tromper. Soupira Kirua déçut

-Pourtant j'étais sûr...Kirua! Regarde le mur!

Son ami s'executa et vit le message morbide et sanglant inscrit sur le mur.

-Alors...C'est de là que venait l'odeur du sang. Heureusement, ce n'est pas celui de Kurapika. Soupira Gon de soulagement.

Un petit sintillement attirait son attention. Il étais au pied du mur oposer de celui sur lequlel étais ecrit le messege macabre.

Notre ami se baissa et ramassa l'objet sintillant qui s'avèrent être un talisment du clan Kuruta.

-Kirua ! Viens voir ! On dirait que Kurapika se trouvais bien ici !

L'albinos s'approcha de son ami, dont celui ci lui montra le bijou bleu avec des insignes jaunes.

-Que faites vous ici les mioches? Vous ne devriez pas être en train de pioncer à cette heure ci?

Les deux enfants se retourne et firent face à un vieillard, habiller comme un clochard et légèrement bourré.

-Décidemment, cette ruel est beaucoup trop enprunter à mon goût. Se plaignait dirait que je ne pourait plus y dormir.

-Excusez moi monsieur,vous avez toujours surveiller cette ruel ? Si c'est le cas, savez vous combien de personne sont passer ici avant nous cet après midi? Questionna Gon.

Le viel homme réfléchi.

-Mmh...Je m'éloigne jamais trop loin de la ruel parce que je fait un p'tit job de cireur de chaussure. Si ma mémoire est bonne malgré mes neuronnes en moins, il y avait un type plutot voyou et sacrément baraquer qui étais entrer en premier,suivit par un gars plutot jeune je dirait. La vingtaines, brun comme l'ébène avec un bandeau noir sur le front, deux grosse boucles d'oreilles bleu enfoncer dans ses lobes et il portais un costard blau nuit. Une demi heure plus tard, une petite donzelle blonde,sacrément migonne, même habiller par des fringues simbolique zarbi. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air en grande forme. Après avoir pénètrer dans la ruel, il n'y avait plus personne avant au moin4 ou 5 minutess. Puis , il y avait de nouveau le gars jeune en costard qui est resorti avec la petite donzelle dans les bras, mais celle ci étais conplètement étais dailleur recouvert de peinture rouge. Je me demande ce qui c'est foirer ici...

Les deux enfants écarquillerent les yeux.

-Monsieur! Excusez moi encore, la fille en question, es-ce que ses vêtements ressemblais à ce médaillon? Lui présentèrent-ils le bijou tribal.

L'homme examina le bijou avec attention.

-Mmh...Bien jolie ces grafismes jaune...Oui,oui, elle portait bien des vêtments de cette couleur.

Les deux amis se regardrent droit dans les yeux. C'était bien Kurapika ! Et le type brun alors...Il ne devait sagire que de Kuroro! Il l'avait donc retrouvé! Alors Kurapika est en danger !

-Il faut prévenir Leolio ! S'exclama Kirua.

-Oh fait les gosses, pourquoi toutes ces questions? Vous connaissez la fille ?

-La fille blonde est en fait un de nos amis. Et le brun qui le portais est en fait le chef d'un groupe de voleurs-assassins! Et il en avait après notre ami pour raison personnelles!

-Ah ! Je me disait bien que ce gugus étais pas net. Alors la peinture rouge sur lui devait être alors du sang , surement celui du pauvre type que l'autre timbré avait chef des truants dont vous me parler, il s'est diriger dans la direction du vieux quartier en ruine de York Shin. Même moi je n'irait pas là bas ,même si ont m'offrait des millions. Je pense que vous avez peu d'espoir que retrouver votre amie vivante.

_« L'immeuble insalubre?Là où gon et moi étions prisonniers? Il n'y a plus une minutes à perdre »_Pensa Kirua.

Après avoir payer le SDF pour ses renseignements, les deux garçons fillèrent en quatrième vitesse jusqu'à l'hotel pour faire leur rapport à Leolio.

°°°°OOO°°°°

Kurapika grelottais de froid dans sa prison. Ont ne peut pas dire que le tissu très leger de sa petite robe lui apportais un minimum de chaleur. Elle avait depuis longtemps renoncer à utiliser son Nen. Les chaines qui la retenais prisonnière devait avoir certaines résistance au Nen.

_« Enfin, cela aurait put être pire, comme par exemple être nue »_Cette pensée la fit frissonnée aussitôt quant celle ci lui traversa l'esprit.

Nul doute que c'est cet enflure de Kuroro qui l'avait habiller de la sorte...Mais alors?...IL L'AVAIT DONC DESABILLER? La jeune fille se senti humilliée et elle ne pouvais s'enpêcher de lacher des jurons et des insultes vis à vis du chef des araignées.

Elle se calma aussitôt quand la porte du cachot s'ouvrit. La colère et la haine la ranime et ses yeux turquois prirent la couleur du rubis enflammer ,lorsqu'elle vit l'individu qu'elle haissait de toute son âme rentrer dans la pièce.

-Alors petite princesse? Tu as bien bien dormie? Fit il avec un sourire pervers en admirant les fines courbes déssinée et gracieuse au travers du fin tissu de la robe de sa prisonnière,avant de refermer la porte.

-Vous fouttez pas de moi salopard ! Où suis je ? Que compter vous faires de moi ?Fit elle en se débattant comme une furie.

L'homme observa avec amusement son otage se débattre vainement, ne faisant que blesser ses fins poignets ainsi que ses fines chevilles, dont quelques gouttes de sang s'écoulèrent de ceux ci.

-Débat toi autans que tu le veuille,celà ne servira à rien, ces chaines sont résisantes au nens et sont également très t-il en s'asseiyant à côté d'elle.

-Pourquoi je porte...cette chose? Disait elle en montrant la robe noir qui la vêtie.

-Cette chose? Tu me blesses un peu là, la noirceur de cette robe met en valeur la blancheur de ton teint...Et elle reflète la vrai couleur de ton â murmurat-il cruellement à l'oreille.

La jeune fille ecquarquilla les yeux. La colère qui étais en en elle semblais avoir redoubler de volume. Kuroro soupira exaspérer,et il prit la jeune fille par la gorge, la forcent à ce calmer.

-Ne voie tu donc pas à quel point toi et moi sommes semblables? Lui murmurait-il d'une voix étrangement douce et froide en même tant.

La jeune Kuruta fixait l'homme avec colère et lui cracha :

-NON! Nous ne sommes pas semblables! Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre assoifer de sang !...

-Et toi assoiffer de vangeance...la coupa t-il. Toi et moi sommes lier par la haine et par le sang. Le lien le plus sombre et le plus solide existens au monde.

A ces mots, il posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille qu'il caressa avant de descendre ses doigts sur les lèvres de celle-ci.

-Tu as bien grandie, princesse des Kurutas. Tu es devenue une ravissante jeune fille...

-Va te faire foutre!

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'une violente douleur lui traversa la joue ou plutot une brulure. L'homme venait de la gifler. La claque étais si forte que la lèvre inférieur de l'encienne princesse Kuruta explosa sous l'impacte et un filet de sang s'écoula de ses lèvres. Sang que s'empressa de lécher le chef de la brigade fantome avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune blonde.

Kurapika écarquilla les yeux, choquée. Elle recevais son premier baiser ! Et par le type qu'elle haissait de toute son âme! Bien que le baiser étais doux, elle n'en restais pas moins choqué larmes d'indignations perlèrent du coin de ses yeux.

Bien que son honneur étais bafoué, elle voulait malgré tout le laver. Elle mord profondemment la lèvre inférieur de son tortionnaire. Celui ci s'éccarta avec du sang sur les lèvres, poussant un jurons sonore, avant de la gifler une seconde fois du revert de la main droite.

-Il va falloir que je te réduque comme il faut. Qu'à cela ne tienne. Tu me suppliras à genoux d'arrêter

les torures que je t'infligerais et de te faire rentre dans la brigade.

-Celui qui me fera plier n'est pas encore née. Et ne prenez pas trop vos rêves pour des réaliter, je préfèrerais mourire plutôt que de vous supplié pour quoi que ce soit.

Kuroro sourit et se pencha vers l'oreille de sa prisonnière :

-Nous verrons cela. Qu'importe le temps que sa prendra, tu seras à moi.

Après, il se lève avant de quitter la pièce, laissant la Kuruta seul, le fixer avec rage en le maudissant de toute son âme.

Une fois la porte fermer, des larmes d'indignations et de honte s'écoulèrent le long de ses joues.

A suivre...

Oui je suis désoler pour mon retard, mais avec le réveillon de Noël, mes problème familliaux, enfin bref. J'espère que vous avez apprécier pleinement ce chapitre et à bientôt pour la suite.

Laisser moi des reviews

Kissuu^^


End file.
